How To Train Your Zoid
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Hiccup has, seemingly always, been an ordinary Junk Dealer for much of his life. But when he finds the wreck of a Dibison and saves a mysterious girl from dying, he gets roped into becoming a Zoid Warrior. But when his past comes back to haunt him, just how will he and the Blitz Team survive encounters from not just the Backdraft Group, but also two blood thirsty tribes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, another idea I had featuring Zoids. This one, I think, is the only one of its kind. But, I could be wrong in that regard, and if I am, let me know. Anyway, I know I've done a story like this at least four separate times, but there will be several significant differences between this one and the others. Hope you guys don't mind. But, anyway, without further ado, let's get started!**_

 _ ***I don't own Zoids New Century Zero or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

"Battle Mode 0982!" = Normal Speech

 _'Battle Mode 0982!' = Thoughts_

 _'Battle Mode 0999!' = Dark Judge Speaking_

 **"Ready, FIGHT!" = Someone Yelling**

 ** _"Ready, FIGHT!" = Ending Narration_**

 **"Battle Mode 1001!" = ZBC Judge Speaking**

* * *

 **"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battle Mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up."**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

* * *

 ** _Prologue - Damage of Two Rival Tribes!_**

* * *

Driving along through a desert was what appears to be some sort of truck. And driving it is a young man, about eighteen years old, with Auburn brown hair and green eyes. He has a compact build like that of an Olympic runner, and has a scar that looks like claw marks over his left eye. However, he can still see out of it. For clothing, he wore a black bodysuit with a green vest over the top and brown combat boots.

This is a young man by the name of Hiccup, a traveling Junk Dealer who scavenges the sites for Zoid Battles and collects discarded parts that are left behind on the battlefield. But so far, he hasn't been having much luck finding good quality parts, and he needs them to make his living.

Wait a minute, it looks like he's spotted something up ahead. Something that just might help him. He stopped his truck and made his way over to the object he spotted.

It was a Cooling Unit. And from the design and model of this particular Cooling Unit, it once belonged to a Dibison Zoid. A Bison Type Zoid that is meant for close and long range combat while maintaining a powerful defense. Hiccup smiled at his good fortune and loaded it up into the trunk of his car, where several spare parts and medical supplies are kept.

"Well, I guess today's my lucky day." Hiccup said to himself.

He turned around to get back in his truck when he noticed something over the next hill. It looked an awful lot like smoke. And Hiccup didn't like the looks of this, because there was too much of it to be something like chimney smoke or a cooking fire. And yet, it wasn't big enough to be a forest fire.

Not that a forest fire could start out here in the desert, anyway.

But anyway, Hiccup had a feeling he'd be needed wherever that fire was coming from and wasted no time getting into his truck and driving off in the direction of the fire. He only hoped that it wasn't caused by one of the three factions that he's been trying to avoid for so long.

The first of these factions is known as the Backdraft Group. An army of rogue Zoid Pilots and such who bring about dark battles that are far more dangerous than what the Zoid Battle Commission creates using a set of guidelines. While the ZBC prefers to create Zoid Battles that benefit both teams as well as the people who watch them, the Backdraft Group will illegally interrupt a Zoid Battle and use any means necessary to win. And if they do win, they steal all of the losing team's Zoids to add them to their own vast army. Hiccup's heard talk that these battles the Backdraft organizes are so deadly dangerous that pilots and personnel alike have died in them.

It's a scary thought, to say the least. Dying in a battle that was supposed to be a way to sharpen your skills and increase your team's ranking and glory, when it is suddenly changed into a life or death scenario that should only be seen in war.

Speaking of war, that brings us to the other two factions that Hiccup is hoping this wasn't caused by. The Hairy Hooligans and The Berserkers. Two rival clans that were founded by old war veterans of the second war between the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire.

The Hairy Hooligans were formed from the rogue veterans of the Helic Republic, and originally followed the ideals of bringing about a new era for the world of Zoids through the use of diplomatic talks and peaceful campaigns rather than needless bloodshed. But as the generations went by, the ideals of the tribe became twisted and darker and ended up turning the Hairy Hooligans from a peaceful group of Zoid pilots into nothing more than mass murderers.

The Berserkers, however, were created from the members of Guylos who were still loyal to a man named Prozen, even after his death in the Bloody Death Saurer. They were violent and ruthless killers who wanted to overthrow the emperor and create a new era through martial law. And anyone who tried to go against those laws… would have been killed on the spot or given a Trial by Combat. Much like their name suggests, the Berserker tribe is well known for going berserk at totally random moments once they reach a certain age, and as such, they wear lock and chains as a way to stop themselves from harming themselves, and possibly killing their fellow tribesmen.

Both of the tribes train new warriors at a young age in the art of Zoid piloting in preparation for the never ending war between the two tribes, who are trying to claim each other's land for its resources and the like.

But he knows they don't stop there. They will both ambush any Zoid pilot who tresspasses in either territory, be it knowingly or unknowingly, and will even charge into sanctioned battles in order to slake their own bloodlust by attacking both competing teams with superior numbers and highly powerful Zoids.

No one EVER makes it out alive in those battles! Not for more than eight minutes, at least.

Hiccup finally got to the other side of the hill and saw exactly what confirmed his worst fear. There was smoke and fire in many places where it looked like missiles and beam weapons had been shot. Not to mention the fact that several patches of sand had been turned to smoldering puddles of glass.

No doubt the work of a Charged Particle Cannon, but from what Zoid, Hiccup can't tell from looking at the area alone. But he does know of several Zoids that possess that kind of weapon.

The Geno Saurus, the Geno Breaker, the Psycho Geno Saurus, the Death Saurer, the Bloody Death Saurer and the Death Stinger. But several of these Zoids have been ruled out, due to the fact that if they did have parts from them, at least, they would need to be mounted to turrets and used as a fixed weapon rather than an actual Zoid.

At least, that would be the case in the Death Saurer, Bloody Death Saurer and the Death Stinger.

So far, though, Hiccup hasn't seen any signs of any Zoids that have been in the area at the time of the attack. Maybe whoever, and whatever, did this attacked with the intent of stealing the Zoids and kidnapping the pilots for reprogramming and forcing them to be recruited.

But that wishful train of thought was missed when Hiccup noticed the trashed wreck of a single Zoid in the area. And the damage done to it made him utter a single word.

"Dagur…!"

The Zoid in question was a Dibison. Or, what was once a Dibison. It was barely recognizable and was damaged beyond all possible repair as its once proud, trademark 105mm 17-Shot Megalo Max Assault Cannons had been destroyed by something capable of blowing the barrels clean off their mount. The horns looked like they'd been torn off, and the armor was practically shrapnel. Upon closer inspection, however, Hiccup noticed that the Zoid's core was perfectly intact and salvageable.

If the pilot was still alive in there, he could salvage the core and combat data of the Dibison and have a new Zoid built around the original core. This would revive the Zoid with all of its memories still there.

And it seems Hiccup was right about there being a pilot in there. The cockpit canopy had been blown off as well, thus revealing that the pilot was still in there and was, hopefully, still alive!

He quickly pulled up next to the Zoid and got out before rushing over to the pilot and saw the one inside.

It was a girl who looked to be about his age. She had messy fuschia colored hair and porcelain skin that seemed paler due to blood loss. And that blood loss was caused by a slew of injuries, no doubt caused by this ambush. She was wearing an odd headpiece that had these two long parts that seemed to hover over the top, a yellow tank top that had a few rips in it from the shrapnel that got into the cockpit, and a light blue skirt that was, thankfully, still in one piece.

She looked like she'd been through hell and back with blood running down her temple, multiple bruises, and she no doubt had at least a couple of fractured, if not broken, bones.

"Oh my god…! What the hell was their motivation for doing this?!" Hiccup asked himself.

Taking out a small pocket knife, Hiccup cut the straps of the Dibison's safety belts that were meant to aid in safety for the pilot. They were jammed anyway, and with the way the Zoid's body was, it wouldn't be missed.

He quickly caught the girl as she fell forward in her seat, keeping her from getting any more injuries. She winced and made a pained noise as she cracked open an eye, revealing them to be a lavender-purple color, and saw Hiccup in her blurry vision. She didn't register much. Only that she was in the worst pain she's ever felt in her life.

"Ugh… Wha…? Who are…? What's going on…?" she asked through her pain.

"Easy there, little lady, I've got you. You're going to be okay." Hiccup assured.

He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and carry her to his truck. The back seat had a flatbed like those used in medical stretchers to carry injured or immobilized patients, so her could drive her back to the place he'd been staying at for the vast majority of his time as a Junk Dealer.

He just hopes that whoever did this wouldn't be in the area any longer. With Leena safely loaded into the back seat of his truck, Hiccup got in and drove off to get her the best medical treatment he could give.

But if one were to look from the sky in an aerial Zoid, such as a Raynos, Pteras or a Storm Sworder, they would see that the devastation done to the area was done to look like an emblem of sorts. The emblem of the Berserker Tribe.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…!***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of this new story, as I thought I'd go about the beginning of this one in a different manner to how I usually start out. And keep in mind that this story will closely follow the Zoids New Century Zero continuum, so you'll be sure to see a lot of battles that closely resemble those of the Blitz Team's in canon. Also, be aware that this is your last chance to vote on the Zoid Hiccup gets in this story. Here are the results of the poll thus far.**_

 _ **Berserk Fury: 5 votes**_

 _ **Liger Zero: 2 votes**_

 _ **Gairyuki Shin: 2 votes**_

 _ **Energy Liger: 1 vote**_

 _ **Anyway, that's it for this chapter, so remember to cast your votes and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Thank you, and as I'll say… Ready, FIGHT!**_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Hiccup): What happened to this poor girl to put her in such a condition, and why would anyone ambush her and do that to her Zoid? I tell you now, this has either the Berserkers or the Hairy Hooligans written all over it! What? She's part of a Zoid Battle team? And they have a match against the Tigers Team coming up? Oh, but this isn't good at all! Not only can she not fight, but now Dagur has interrupted their battle! Guess it's up to me to stop him and save the day. Next time on How To Train Your Zoid; Dagur The Deranged: Saving The Blitz Team. Ready, FIGHT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids.**

 **The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another.**

 **Battle Mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up.**

 **Ready, FIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Bonus Chapter: A Zoid's Awakening!**_

* * *

 _ **Memory In Progress…**_

The same Dibison that Hiccup had found destroyed out in the desert was walking along on some sort of path to a destination that only the pilot knows. Now that it's in its former glory, we see that this Dibison is almost exactly the same as many others of its kind. The only difference being that this one has a more yellow coloring to it as opposed to the standard green. As it walked along, standing proud upon it's mighty hooves, the Dibison's pilot seemed to be griping about something.

"Why does the battle paperwork always take so long?" she asked herself.

A view inside the canopy reveals the pilot to be the same girl Hiccup helped in the previous chapter. Only she's in no way injured. Rather, just annoyed.

"At the rate we're going, it'll take hours to get home now. Not to mention this sandstorm coming out of nowhere like this. Those guys had better save me some dinner, at least, or so help me…"

She would have continued her annoyance induced rant, but a beeping sound coming from her Zoid's radar system alerted her to another Zoid in the area. Her Dibison stopped walking and tensed as it got ready to fight, bellowing at the enemy before it.

The girl could only see a shadow of whatever Zoid this was, but she was put on guard by its glowing red eyes and the fact that it seemed hostile. Or, at least, the pilot does.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the Dibison pilot asked.

At first, she got no response, which lead her to believe that it might be a wild Zoid or a stray Zoid. But that would make no sense. Wild Zoids and stray Zoids don't just attack without a reason. So there must be someone piloting the darn thing.

She finally got a response.

"Where's Hiccup at?" asked a male voice.

One that she did not recognize. But she didn't drop her guard for a second against this guy. She could sense that the Zoid was incredibly powerful. Stronger, perhaps, than even her Dibison.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who the heck you are or what you're talking about, but I'm just trying to get home. So would you, kindly, move your Zoid so I can go home?" questioned the Dibison pilot.

"I'm gonna ask one more time, nice and slow, so even a mediocre pilot like YOU will be able to understand. Where's Hiccup?"

The girl growled at being called a mediocre pilot. Just because she had an active trigger finger doesn't make her a bad warrior! It just means she has greater use for her ammo than just taking precision shots. She smirked and, like her Dibison, didn't back down from this particular pilot.

"I don't know anyone with a name like Hiccup." she replied.

From within the cockpit of the Zoid he was piloting, the male warrior smirked in a way that just signaled malevolent intentions.

"Then, it's been a slice chatting with you."

The girl frowned, wondering what he meant by that. She got her answer when the enemy Zoid lowered a pair of footlocks and snapped its tail out. It then fanned out the four segments of the tail to reveal heat sinks and vents to prevent whatever it's using from overheating. The Zoid roared as it aligned its body to be completely straight in a forward firing position. And a hidden gun barrel was revealed from within the Zoid's mouth.

The Dibison pilot growled and grew worried, having recognized the weapon being used here. A Charged Particle Cannon. She could only guess that this was a Geno series Zoid and knew she had to do something.

"No you don't! Prepare ultimate attack: Burnout!"

Her screen showed a total of seventeen targeters that all merged into one as all the guns on the Dibison's Megalo Max cannon took aim at the enemy Zoid.

Then, they struck!

The strange enemy Zoid fired a powerful beam from its Charged Particle Cannon while all seventeen of the Dibison's cannons shot a continuous stream of energy that collided with the beam. For what felt like an eternity, the two attacks seemed to be evenly matched. Both were pushing hard against one another, but neither attack was giving any ground.

But the pilot for the Dibison grunted as she knew that her Zoid couldn't keep this up for much longer, while the pilot of this Geno series Zoid looked like he could do this all day.

' _Come on, Dibison! You can do it!'_ the girl mentally said to her Zoid.

But sadly, it wasn't meant to be. The feeders that supply the Dibison with power and ammo to the Megalo Max cannons were glowing with a bright orange light as they began to seriously overheat. By the time the pilot realized this, it was too late. They had burst, and the Dibison no longer had a steady supply of ammunition to keep its attack going strong.

The Charged Particle Cannon assault easily overpowered the weakened attack, and spelled doom for the pilot of the Bison Type Zoid.

" **AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"** screamed the pilot.

And her Dibison bellowed in pain as well as its signature weapon was hit full on by the attack of the Geno series Zoid. It was engulfed in a fiery explosion of live ammo and shrapnel, nearly killing the pilot within.

* * *

" **NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The Dibison pilot bolted up in as she had just relived what had happened to her in the form of a nightmare. She was panting hard as she tried to catch her breath, drenched in a cold sweat from her fear. She couldn't believe what had happened to her and just wanted to forget it.

She sighed in relief though, happy that it was, for the most part, a dream. But she soon found herself wincing in pain as she felt the full extent of her still healing injuries. She looked down and noticed that she was laying in what seemed to be a bed, though not a very good quality one. She had bandages wrapped around her head, mainly around her forehead and hairline, and her left arm was in a sling while being wrapped up in a splint.

She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of abandoned building of sorts. She really wasn't aware of what happened after she blacked out, but she soon remembered the blurry visage of the man who had helped her, along with what he sounded like.

"Did that guy… bring me here and heal me?" she asked herself.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank heavens!" exclaimed a male voice.

The injured pilot looked to see someone standing in the door with a tray of food in his hands and a relieved look on his handsome face. Not that she'd ever say the 'handsome' part out loud, mind you.

He is a young man, about eighteen years old, with auburn brown hair and green eyes. He has a compact build like that of an Olympic runner, and has a scar that looks like claw marks over his left eye. However, the eye in question doesn't look cloudy, so she assumed that he can still see out of it. For clothing, he wore a black bodysuit with a green vest over the top and brown combat boots.

"You gave me quite a scare when I found you in the wreck of that Dibison. You passed out as soon as I got you into my truck, and I was worried that you might've died before I could have gotten you any medical treatment." he said. "Fortunately, you survived long enough for me to get you to my place so I could give you medical attention with better equipment. My name's Hiccup, and you are?"

"Uh, Leena. I'm called Leena Toros." she replied. "You say you brought me to your place. Where exactly IS this place?

Hiccup sighed and set the food on a nearby desk so Leena could eat it later. Chances are that she's hungry after losing so much blood in a near death incident.

"Well, you see, I'm a Junk Dealer who scours the world in search of discarded Zoid parts to make my living, but I needed a base of operations to work from and live in. One day, when I was out on the road, I stumbled upon an abandoned base for the Guylos Empire. I cleaned the place up a bit and set up shop so I could at least have a roof over my head and a place to rest without risking someone stealing parts from my truck in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping." he explained.

"I guess that explains all the damage to the walls and some of the machines I've seen around here so far." Leena commented.

"You're right about that. But, it's not all bad. I mean, I don't have to pay for room and board, and the electricity's free." Hiccup quipped. "Besides that, I did manage to save a couple of things from your old Zoid."

That got Leena's attention faster than the prospect of a good Zoid Battle. She loved her bison, and to think of the kind of damage that might have befallen it because of that ambush that they both had suffered.

"While the Zoid itself was damaged beyond all repair, I discovered that the combat data, memory banks and the core of the Dibison were all perfectly intact. I went back and salvaged those along with the body of the Zoid after taking care of you." Hiccup said.

Leena looked down when she heard the bad news about her Zoid. Not many know this, but the Dibison she piloted used to belong to her grandmother on her mother's side, who fought in the last war between Guylos and Helic. She was the greatest Dibison pilot to ever come out of the military, and an exceptional Zoid warrior once the Zoid Battle Commission had been founded and established. When Leena's mother was old enough, her grandma passed it down to her, and then the cycle repeated itself with Leena.

But now, with the Bison itself destroyed, it looked as though the cycle would end with her. Leena's own children would never get to experience the joys of fighting in the mighty Dibison.

She did, however, perk up at the mention of the important parts of the Zoid being intact. This means that they could transplant the Core and Memory Bank of the Dibison into a new Zoid body, essentially reincarnating the Zoid with all of its memories still there. Hiccup seemed to notice her train of thought and placed a hand on her shoulder, being careful not to aggravate her wounds.

"I plan to have your Zoid brought back to life in a new body, but I need money for that. I have a decent amount saved up, but it won't be enough for even a Cannon Tortoise with the slow business I've been having recently. So, with your permission, I want to sell the wreck of the Dibison to a friend I know who runs a scrap yard, fixing up parts from dead Zoids and recycling whatever can't be repaired. We've done good business before, so if I sell the body and weapons of the Bison itself, I should have enough to get you an exceptional Zoid for the transplant. Sound fair?" Hiccup suggested/informed.

Leena was a little skeptical about that offer, but that's mostly because she doesn't know Hiccup that well. How did she know he wasn't some kind of Zoid thief lulling her into a false sense of security? But then again, if he was a Zoid thief, he could have just left her to die and taken her Dibison to sell anyway. Instead, he took care of her first and was actually asking if he could sell the wreck of her old Zoid to get her a new one.

That's not something a thief would do. That's something that would only be done by a friend or someone with the best of intentions in mind. Besides that, being raised by her father for most of her life has made Leena an excellent judge of character, so she knows that Hiccup is being completely honest with her.

She allowed herself a small smile as she gave him her answer.

"As long as I'm the one who gets to pick the Zoid."

Hiccup smiled at her and nodded his head. He was glad that Leena seemed to trust him enough to let him do this much, at least. He picked up the tray he had set down earlier and brought it to Leena, stating that she must be hungry after losing so much blood. She graciously accepted it. The meal itself was nothing fancy, but Leena's used to that. It's just a simple meal consisting of a bowl of soup, some bread and a glass of water.

And after losing so much blood in addition to having not eaten dinner yet, she was glad to get some much needed sustenance. And to her delight, Hiccup was an excellent cook in addition to being a medic. She could tell from the taste and texture of the ingredients in the soup and the bread that this wasn't just store bought and canned stuff. It was all made from scratch.

"So, Hiccup," Leena began as she sipped her water. "How much of this base have you explored so far? I mean, you must've found a lot of great junk to sell during your time here, right?"

"To be honest, no." Hiccup replied. "There's still a lot of this old place that I haven't seen yet, so I haven't been able to find a lot of good stuff to sell. But I just KNOW that there's something good in this place."

That's when Hiccup noticed something behind Leena. One of the wall panels was out of place and seemed to lead somewhere else. Leena followed his line of sight, just out of curiosity, and saw the same thing he was looking at.

"Hey, what's that?" Leena asked.

"I don't know, Leena. I didn't even know this was here!" Hiccup replied.

He fast walked over to the wall and moved the panel that seemed out of place. Leena managed to stand up and followed him, her own sense of adventure overriding her sense of self preservation. The room was dark, but it wasn't long before Hiccup found and pressed a button that caused everything to hum to life as the whole room lit up.

The two were astounded by what they saw! It was like some sort of laboratory used by the empire during the war. And the best part of it is that all of the equipment is still very much in tact.

"Whoa…! I can't believe this room still has enough power to operate all of this equipment! It's like it was just sitting here in stasis, waiting to be discovered!" Hiccup gasped before he noticed something else. "Wait, what's that?"

In the middle of the room was a giant tank of sorts. It looked big enough to hold a very large Zoid, probably the size of a Geno series Zoid, and it too was lit up inside as whatever was inside of it seemed to be moving a little bit.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere…***_

* * *

"This is odd. Leena knows we have a battle today. I wonder why she's not back yet?" commented a man's voice.

The man in question has light skin, the same brown eyes and brown hair styled to look like a crescent moon. For his outfit, he wears a blue jacket over a green shirt with dark pants.

"Probably had to hunker down in a cave for the night when that sandstorm hit. I can't blame her for that." said another man who seemed more reserved.

This other man has lightly tanned skin and long, light brown hair along with his eye color being blue. He is seen wearing a long, sleeveless blue outfit with a turn-up collar. He wore brown gloves, black pants and long black boots with this outfit.

Both of these men look to be around the same age. But the one who's hair is styled like a crescent moon looks to be a little older than Leena.

The one to answer this particular pilot was an older man who looked like he was in his mid to late forties. Like Leena, he too has messy hair, only it's shorter, styled differently and brown. He also has brown eyes and tan skin, and wears a light blue coat over a pair of yellow pants. Chances are, this guy is the manager of this particular Zoid Battle team.

"Too late to think about it now. The battle is today, and since she's not back yet, we'll need someone else." he said before turning to the last man in the group.

Well, no, not really a man. More like a boy. He's the youngest in the group, looking to be about sixteen years old. He had short, spiky black hair, brown eyes and tan skin, and was wearing light blue shorts and a red shirt.

"How about you?" the man suggested to the boy.

"Pardon?!" gasped the boy.

"I want you to take Leena's place in the battle." the team's manager elaborated.

"Why me?" the boy asked.

"Because you're all we have left."

"But if you use me, we'll have to rethink our entire battle strategy." said the youngest pilot.

But the team's manager didn't seem all that worried. He just closed his eyes and started walking away. Seems like he's a little bit TOO confident in the possibility of his team winning the battle.

"No problem. You still have a couple more hours before the battle starts."

"Aw, come on, Doc! Wait!" pleaded the young pilot.

* * *

 _ ***Back with Hiccup and Leena…***_

* * *

Hiccup and Leena were astounded by this discovery. To think that such things could be found in an abandoned base like this one. Clearly, archeologists just aren't looking hard enough for ancient Zoid history these days. As Hiccup walked closer to the tank, he could feel a life signature pulsating within it.

"It's almost like there's something in here just waiting to be born…!" he gasped. "And we're here to witness that birth!"

"Hey, come over here for a second, Hiccup! I think I found something!" Leena called.

The man jogged over to a nearby computer where Leena seemed to have been reading a digital diary of some sort. Thinking that this might shed some light on what was in that tank, Hiccup began to read it over Leena's shoulder.

"Entry No. 108,"

"The Helic Republic has begun their assault on the many research bases scattered throughout the deserts of the planet in their quest to bring down the Guylos Empire. All scientists who are combat ready have already been deployed, and it's only a matter of time before I too have to mobilize. However, I fear that my greatest Zoid creation, a Tyrannosaurus type Zoid that has been improved from the Geno series Zoids, will not be completed in time for the battle. All that has been completed of the Zoid thus far is the base armor."

"I pray that whatever happens on the battlefield today, my Zoid will find a worthy partner to take my place. The facility is beginning to shake as explosions rattle the area. I must go now. Whoever finds my Zoid in its development tank, know that you can't free it by normal means. You must enter the following key code into this console. The code is G-1-55-D-X-46. This is imperial research scientist, Professor Korriban, signing off."

"Wow, a Zoid that was being developed during the time of the war? Who knows just what kind of Zoid it could be!" Leena exclaimed in excitement. "What're you waiting for, Hiccup? Enter the code and free that Zoid!"

Hiccup looked confused by Leena's statement. He honestly thought that she would want the mystery Zoid for herself, and yet she was letting him have it? Why?

"I mean, this is your base, after all. You discovered it, so to the victor goes the spoils." said Leena.

Hiccup looked to the computer screen where it showed that Hiccup was meant to input the code and looked back to the tank holding the Zoid within its confines. He didn't really think he deserved to pilot such a rare and mysterious Zoid, but if it chose him, then he'd welcome this Zoid's gifts as equals.

He turned back to the computer and typed in the code just as Professor Korriban had instructed, being EXTREMELY CAREFUL not to mess it up and risk triggering some sort of hidden defense system.

 _'G… 1… 55… D… X… 46…'_

Once the code was typed in, all that was left to do was press the button that would enter the code and either free the Zoid, or doom them both. With that in mind, Hiccup said the only thing he could think of at a time such as this. For, like Sam Jackson-Senpai once said...

"Hold onto your butts."

Steeling his resolve, he pressed the button and entered the code.

* * *

 ** _*To Be Continued…*_**

* * *

 ** _Alright everyone, I've determined for this story that I want to use either the Berserk Fury, or its Neo Zenebas counterpart, the Berserk Tyrann. Let me know in the reviews which one you believe would be better for this story. See you all next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battle Mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up."**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

* * *

 ** _Dagur The Deranged: Saving The Blitz Team!_**

* * *

Hiccup and Leena watched as the liquid within the tank slowly drained out, a loud beeping noise signaling that the key code had indeed worked and the Zoid within was awakening as they watched. With each section of the tank that drained completely, a segment of the tank opened up with a loud hiss as it released pressurized air.

Each segment slowly opened up, revealing a Zoid the likes of which Hiccup and Leena have never seen. It was definitely a Tyrannosaurus Type, but it looks nothing like the standard Geno series. Its body looks as though it was based on a Wild Zoid. It looked sleeker, less blocky, and it didn't have any armor on its body to speak of. Except for a few bits of very light lavender, almost white, armor on the back of its head, behind its toes, the base of its neck and on each wrist. The canopy had dark red eyes while the teeth and claws of the Zoid are a silvery steel color. Along its arms, legs and tail were red stabilizer knobs.

Hiccup and Leena looked up at the Zoid with wide eyes and open mouths, amazement clear in their now sparkling eyes.

"You mean to tell me… this Zoid is the one Professor Korriban was working on way back when?" Leena gasped.

"It's… it's beautiful! I've never seen a more beautifully designed Zoid in all of my life!" Hiccup added.

They both continued to stare at the Zoid as it was still dripping a bit from the water that once filled its development tank. The eyes of the Zoid suddenly started to glow and it slowly started moving until it was looking down at the two humans, making Leena gasped and take a few steps back. Hiccup, however, stood unflinching as the Zoid released a loud, metallic roar that shook the old base from the volume alone.

Hiccup just kept staring at the Zoid and smiled at it. The Zoid itself gained a small anime sweatdrop on its temple, not understanding why this human wasn't afraid. Did it not roar loud enough, perhaps? Well, whatever the reason, this human certainly has guts to not waver in the face of danger. And the Zoid can respect that.

"Hey, Bud, great roar, but you don't have to be afraid of me. My name's Hiccup, and you are?"

Both Leena and the Zoid stared at Hiccup for a few minutes, both having different reasons for doing so. Leena thought that her apparent savior was crazy for talking to a Zoid as though it were alive, not understanding that Zoids aren't just giant mechs used for combat.

But the Zoid stared at Hiccup with some form of underlying respect for him. The Zoid honestly thought that humans would only see its kind as nothing more than machines with no souls. And yet, here is a human now. Talking to it as if he were talking to an old friend. But the Zoid still had one more test to administer.

Moving quicker than Hiccup or Leena thought possible, the Zoid used the blunt end of one of its claws to flick Hiccup in the face And send him bending backwards on one foot. The sweat drop on the Zoid's temple increased in size a bit as Hiccup righted himself, making both Leena and the Zoid back up a little bit.

"Okay, that isn't exactly what I would call a friendly thing to do." Hiccup quipped.

He growled a little as he held his slightly bruised face, his hair shadowing his eyes. But then he broke out into a big grin and laughed a little with his eyes looking like two upside down 'U's. This made the Zoid growl lightly as it tilted its head in confusion. Wasn't this human mad at it for attacking like that?

"I guess I deserved that. I mean, if we're going to be partners, you should at least be able to prove that you can defend yourself." Hiccup stated before pumping his fist. "It's settled then! From now on, you and me are a team!"

The Zoid looked at this human in awe. Never before has it ever known about humans calling a Zoid their partner. An Organoid, maybe, but never a Zoid.

"What do you say we get you out of this musty old Imperial base? You need to see the world for yourself, and this seems like a good way to do that." suggested Hiccup.

The Zoid was definitely willing to agree to that idea. It's only been in this base for five minutes and it already wants to get out of there like the little devil himself was chasing it! But before it could do that, the Zoid looked to the wall nearby, drawing Hiccup and Leena's attention to that wall. What they found was something they were definitely going to need.

It looked like armor for the Zoid itself. A kind of armor that was the same color as the bits and pieces of armor that were already on the Zoid. It looked sharp and sleek and yet highly durable which would be perfect protection on this particular Zoid. However, the armor didn't appear to be as well preserved as the Zoid itself, so there were clear signs of age and rust damage that would need to be repaired.

But Hiccup already knew what the Zoid wanted. It wanted them to take the armor with them and fix it up so that the Zoid would have the armor that it was born to wear. Quite literally.

"Leena, wait here. I'll go get some equipment from my truck and then we can load up the remains of your Dibison and this armor. I know a guy who will restore it for me for a good deal after all the good business we've done together." Hiccup instructed/explained.

"And just do nothing while you do all the work? I can't do that!" exclaimed Leena.

But Hiccup was having none of it.

"Get some rest. You barely survived what must've been a Charged Particle Cannon assault from a Berserker along with your own Zoid exploding with you still inside the cockpit. You shouldn't put yourself under so much strain so early into your recovery, now do as I say and get some rest." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Oh, fine!" relented Leena.

And so, Hiccup went to get everything they'd need to load everything up and tow it to the Blitz Team Base. Hopefully, things wouldn't end up too bad in Leena's absence. It didn't take longer than fifteen minutes to get everything loaded up and a tow cable hooked up to the Zoid that Hiccup and Leena found, and the two were now sitting in the cockpit with Hiccup in the driver's seat.

For… obvious reasons.

"Well, we have everything taken care of, and scans show no signs of anomalies in the Zoid." Hiccup reported before speaking to the Zoid itself. "You know, Bud, we may know your backstory, but we don't know your name."

The Zoid growled softly as if purring and caused a designation to appear on the primary screen of Hiccup's controls.

"Berserk Fury, huh? Well then, Fury, I hope that you and I can work well together." Hiccup said to the newly dubbed Berserk Fury.

Fury roared in agreement, liking Hiccup already. And so, with the armor and Zoid remains loaded up, the Fury began to walk out of the old Imperial Base and out into the desert. But what none of them realized was that their lives were about to be changed forever.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, With The Blitz Team…***_

* * *

Up in space, a Judge Satellite belonging to the Zoid Battle Commission was orbiting above the planet as the staff on board prepared to drop one of their many Judge Capsules down to the planet.

"Coordinates W08X22, Zoid battle request in Battle Mode 0982 approved!"

As the staff continued their work on the satellite, a hatch underneath the spacecraft opened up to reveal the four prongs of a Judge Capsule. And it was ready to be fired.

"Judge Capsule… release!"

The capsule was released from the orbiting vehicle's hold and began its rapid descent to the planet below. It was already covered in flames due to entering the planet's atmosphere, and it crashed into the ground of the battlefield not too long after.

The capsule rose up from the ground and was now at the top of the crater that formed upon impact. The hatches on the door unlocked, and it slowly opened up to reveal a white human sized robot with a visor for a face and two different colored panels for hands. The left hand is blue, the right hand is red.

 **"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once!"**

The Judge did a quick scan just as the pilots for the Blitz Team launched their Zoids. The first of the Zoids to be launched was a Lion type Zoid known as the Shield Liger. The Shield Liger has a black body with white paws and saber tooth fangs on its upper jaw, an orange visor for a canopy, and light blue armor on its head, shoulders and back.

Next to be launched was a dark blue Wolf Type Zoid known as the Command Wolf. The Command Wolf has a black body and dark blue armor. The teeth and paws of the Zoid were silver, and it had an orange visor shielding the cockpit. Equipped to this Command Wolf was a Long Range Cannon that many a Command Wolf has used in the old war.

The final Zoid to launch and quickly take to the air was a Zoid that looked like some crudely made pterosaur. It is known as a Pteras Bomber, and is covered in blue armor with a white underbelly. Its wings are big, flat sheets of steel that have several large holes in them that are meant to make its type of flight easier. It uses the natural magnetism of the planet to get airborne, but as a result, it's quite fragile.

And walking into the field were three Saber Tiger Zoids that were a stunning golden color with dark blue armor on their shoulders, the backs of their hind legs and their tails.

 **"Area scanned… Battlefield set up!"**

"Brad, Jamie, remember that the Tigers Team specializes in pack tactics. They'll no doubt try and gang up on one of us and take us out one at a time, so try to separate the pack and take them on one-on-one!" the Shield Liger pilot instructed.

"Got it!" Jaime said in agreement.

"Roger that, Leon!" Brad added.

Before the battle began, the two teams installed their Zoid Gears into the Zoid Computers of each individual Zoid. These Zoid Gears are used as proof that you are a registered member of a certain team, and are an essential piece of equipment for any Zoid Warrior.

 **"The Blitz Team vs The Tigers Team! Battle Mode 0982! Ready…"**

But before the battle could start, alarm bells began blaring from the Judge Capsule, gaining the attention of all pilots on the field.

 **"WARNING! WARNING! AN UNIDENTIFIED ZOID HAS JUST ENTERED THE BATTLEFIELD AND INTERRUPTED BATTLE!"**

"What? What unidentified Zoid? I don't see anything." said the lead pilot for the Tigers Team.

The Sabers, Command Wolf and Shield Liger were looking around in a frantic manner, knowing the dangers of possible Berserkers and Hairy Hooligans. All Zoid battle teams have heard of them and how they operate, so it's wise to exercise caution.

"Jamie, can you see anything from up there?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, Leon, there's an unidentified Zoid advancing toward us just a mile out. But it's… HUH?!"

"What? What is it?" Brad asked.

Jamie's face morphed from one of shock to one of fear in less than five seconds. The Zoid he was seeing was one that no one in their right minds would try and take on alone. Be it in an official Zoid Battle or in an unsanctioned battle.

"There's a Geno Saurus headed right for us! It's easily stronger than all of us working together!" Jamie reported. "It looks like it has some custom attachments. It's got AZ Anti-Aircraft Missiles and even a Hyper Energy Shield!"

As Jamie finished his report, the Geno Saurus aimed its missiles at the Pteras and opened fire, making Jamie gasp in fear and turn around. He grunted as his Pteras got up to full speed and managed to dodge most of the missiles that were headed for him using advanced aerial maneuvers.

But they just weren't enough. The Pteras took a hit to a sensitive spot and began to descend rapidly. Jamie screamed as he and his now smoking Pteras made their way to the border of the battleground.

"I'm leaving the battleground to make an emergency landing!"

The remaining pilots of both teams were standing there in shock, their battle forgotten before it could even begin. They just couldn't believe what was happening.

"What the hell?!" gasped one of the Saber Tiger pilots.

"Who the heck's piloting a Geno Saurus in these parts, let alone disrupting an official Zoid Battle?!" asked another.

"Oh, well you won't have to worry about battling each other for much longer, because you won't live long enough for the commission to do anything about it!" declared a voice none of the pilots recognized.

There was an explosion from the Judge Capsule, showing that the Judge was hit by the intruding Zoid. All of the pilots looked in the direction the projectile came from and saw that this was no ordinary Geno Saurus. It was a little different in the fact that it was a darker black color and the purple parts of its body are red. It also has the Anti-Air Missiles located in a single Missile Pod on each leg, and the emblem of the Berserker Tribe was painted on the chest.

From within the Hover Cargo, the Blitz Team's manager, Doctor Steve Toros, watched in morbid fascination as the Geno Saurus finally stopped a few feet away from the two teams. He's never seen a Geno Saurus in real life before. He's built models of them before, but never actually seen one up close like this.

"A Geno Saurus…! Incredible, and the fact that it's a custom model shows that it must belong to a fairly skilled pilot!" Doctor Toros gasped. "Be careful, team, whoever's piloting that Geno Saurus obviously has malicious intentions."

"We figured that much out on our own, Doc." Brad said.

Leon ignored the prattle coming from his father and Brad and attempted to establish communication with the Geno Saurus pilot.

"Come in Geno Saurus pilot! Please, tell us why you've interrupted our battle like this!" Leon requested.

The pilot didn't say anything at first, but he soon grew a malicious smirk and gained a crazed look in his eyes.

"My name is Dagur the Deranged of the Berserker Tribe, and I challenge both the Blitz and the Tigers Teams to a battle!"

"We refuse!" declined Kirkland of the Tigers Team. "We're the Fierce Tigers Team, and our policy is to fight only in official Zoid Battles!"

"Ah, yes, I understand. But you see," Dagur smirked even wider and narrowed his eyes. "You don't have a choice in the matter!"

The Geno Saurus roared and used its boosters to race towards the two teams, intent on destroying them like he did that pathetic Dibison.

Or, at least, that would have been the plan, had a certain Zoid not intercepted and swatted the Geno Saurus away with its tail. Dagur grunted as his Zoid crashed on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"DAGUR! What are you doing?!" growled Hiccup.

But rather than get angry at that, Dagur just laughed insanely and got his Zoid back to its feet.

"Hiccup! I was just looking for you the other night when I used my Geno Saurus to destroy a worthless Dibison and its pilot. She was no help in finding you, so I used my Charged Particle Cannon to destroy her and her Zoid." Dagur said.

From within the Berserk Fury's cockpit, Leena punched the back of Hiccup's seat with her good arm. Her eyes were narrowed in barely restrained anger at the Berserker before her.

"That's him! That's the guy who shot down my Dibison!" exclaimed Leena.

"Oh, that is low even for you, Dagur. First you attack a Zoid pilot who was just returning home from running errands for her team, and now you attack said team plus their opponent with the intent to kill them? That's just downright insulting to Zoid Warriors everywhere!" Hiccup said.

As if sensing Hiccup's growing ire towards Dagur, the Fury growled and took up a defensive stance. It may not have any armor equipped to it right now, but it can still fight like the best of them!

Dagur was ready with a witty retort, but it died in his throat when he finally noticed just what Hiccup was piloting. And it interested him enough to briefly snap him out of his insane state.

"What is that thing? Some new type of Zoid?" Dagur asked himself, though everyone else heard as well.

Dagur stared at the Berserk Fury for a few moments, admiring the beauty of this unknown Zoid. The closest he's ever seen to having this kind of beauty was his own Geno Saurus and his father's Konig Wolf. He smirked as an idea came to him.

"Looks like a rare find. I'll sell it and make a small fortune!" Dagur said to himself. "Hey, Useless! Why don't you and your little girl get out of that Zoid and hand it over! Its power is worthless in the hands of an amature like you!"

Hiccup growled at the audacity of Dagur the Deranged. Calling him by that wretched nickname brought back many bad memories for the young man. Many of which had to do with the Hairy Hooligans.

"Forget it, Dagur! You want the Berserk Fury here? Then you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!" Hiccup declared.

And the Berserk Fury roared in agreement, not liking this Berserker who dared to call his pilot useless. He most certainly is NOT useless, and nobody better say otherwise! Dagur just smirked again and pushed a few buttons on his control panel.

"That can easily be arranged!"

The Geno Saurus lowered its footlocks and snapped itself horizontal as the segments of its tail fanned out to reveal hidden heat sinks and vents to keep itself from overheating. The Zoid growled as it opened its mouth to reveal the hidden gun barrel.

Hiccup cursed as the Geno Saurus began to charge up its Charged Particle Cannon; the single deadliest weapon a Zoid can possess. And naturally, Leena began to panic at the sight of that familiar weapon.

"RUN, HICCUP! HE'S GONNA FIRE HIS CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!" screamed Leena.

"I'd be out of here if I could, believe me, but there just isn't enough time, Leena! We need something to stop Dagur on our own!"

That's when a beeping sound made itself known to Hiccup and Leena. They looked to the Fury's console and saw diagrams pertaining to the one weapon that just might be able to stop Dagur and his malevolent ambitions.

"Fury, you have a Charged Particle Cannon too? Can you handle the strain without footlocks?" Hiccup asked.

In response, Berserk Fury roared and snapped itself straight. It fanned out the three segments of its tail and opened its mouth to reveal its own hidden gun barrel. One that was thinner than the one possessed by the Geno Saurus, meaning a greater concentration of power and shorter charge time.

Hiccup smiled and grabbed the control as he took aim.

"Alright, I trust you, bud. Go for it!" Hiccup declared.

The two Zoids slowly finished charging their weapons and fired on each other. Both the Blitz and the Tigers Teams watched in fear and anticipation as it looked like the beams were gonna collide. But instead… a miracle happened.

The Berserk Fury's Charged Particle Cannon proved to be much stronger as it punched right through the beam fired by the Geno Saurus, making Dagur scream in outrage as his own Zoid took a direct hit to the face and its own Charged Particle Generator. The Geno Saurus fell to the ground, dead as a doornail, leaving the Fury to roar in victory.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night…***_

* * *

Hiccup had just been guided to his room in the Blitz Team base and was currently unpacking his belongings that he had gone back for at the old Imperial Base. It wasn't really a lot. Just a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a few older Zoid parts that he never wanted to sell. They held sentimental value to him, since they were actually the first ever Zoid parts he found in his career as a Junk Dealer.

These parts included a chunk of red Shield Liger armor, the Dibison Cooling Core he'd found, a Command Wolf tooth and a Temperature Control Unit for a Cannonry Molga. The Blitz Team had offered him a place on their team while doing his job as a Junk Dealer on the side, and he accepted. Since Leena was going to be down for a little bit, due to her injuries and lack of a Zoid, they'd need him to fill in for her.

Currently, Doctor Toros was busy getting the Fury registered as a Blitz Team Zoid while Hiccup would register as a pilot for the team in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to rest.

"Well, looks like this is the start of my new life. Better enjoy it while I can." Hiccup said to himself. "But what can I do for the Berserk Fury? Interchangeable armors? Or should I add on to the original?"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Hiccup): "Hey, it's me, Hiccup. Well, Dagur's finally been put away for good and Leena seems to be healing up nicely. But we certainly couldn't have stopped Dagur without you, Berserk Fury. Wait a minute, you don't have weapons besides your Charged Particle Cannon? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NEXT BATTLE?! Next time on How To Train Your Zoid: The Red Comet Appears! Ready, FIGHT!"**_


End file.
